


Guilt

by FallenQueen2



Series: Trials of a Team [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Connor finds out Dick's ID, Fluffy, Gen, Injured!Team, OOC, guilty!League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the league found out about how they attacked the team. Superboy learns secret identifies and the league deals with their guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Post-'Auld Acquaintance'. Before they discuss the missing 16 hours.
> 
> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

New years has come and gone and one by one the league was slowly waking up, dazed and confused. The team really didn't want to explain to their mentors and the other leaguers about how they ruthlessly attacked them. More to the point, they weren't sure how too. So they settled for herding them into the conference room and tended to any wounds they gained during the battle, skillfully avoiding telling the league members how they got them. Robin did most of the talking, as the others couldn't think straight, especially around their mentors. Connor was the only one who noticed how Robin was favoring his left leg and a discoloration was starting to form on his left cheek spreading down to his jaw. Finally they were all awake and getting really nervous (minus Batman, because he's the goddamn Batman) about why they were herded into the conference room and why Robin and the others were skillfully avoiding their many questions.

"They all are here and free of Star O tech." Robin reported to the team quietly.

"So… Whose going to tell them what happened?" Zatanna asked just as quietly.

"…I can give them the basics." Black Canary offered and the team nodded. They all stood in front of the conference room and she cleared her throat.

"We know that you all have many questions about why you can't remember anything from the past day." Black Canary started and she saw that people were about to start asking questions and she sent the glare she normally kept for villains. Green Arrow knowing that glare sealed his lips shut and motioned the others to do the same.

"The rumor about a mole being on the team were indeed true… The mole was Red Arrow; he is a CADMUS clone of the real Roy Harper and has been for the past three years. He was sent to become part of the League and plant Star O Tech chips on us. He succeeded and he became his own person again and managed to get away… We all however were under the influence of the strange mix of magic and technology and gave Savage and Klarion total control over our actions. With the help of the team, a cure was created and administered to each of us, however we do not remember anything we did during that time period…" Black Canary explained in a tone of voice that she usually saved for when she did therapy sessions with the team.

"…What did we do?" Superman asked slowly his eyes raking over the team, none of whom would meet his eyes.

"I do not know if I can explain because I too was under the influence and knocked unconscious or a good portion of the battle." Black Canary said regretfully.

"How did you become unconscious?" Diana asked slowly the whole room tense at what they were about to hear.

"Hawkwomen knocked Black Canary out… Batman took Red Arrow out… Superman and Wonder Women ripped Red's arms and legs off…" Robin spoke up softly.

"I am truly sorry." Hawkwomen lowered her head in shame while Batman studied Red Arrow who just nodded awkwardly while both Superman and Wonder Women looked down in silence, they had wondered why Red Tornado wasn't in the room with them.

"What happened next?" Batman spoke in a low voice.

"…Are you sure you want to know?" Robin asked in a low serious tone making everyone look at him in shock and worry.

"Please… Just tell us." Diana looked up.

"Armed with the cure, we the team got into the watch tower rather simply and split off into smaller teams to administer the cure to each of you. Miss Martian got a cure onto Dr. Fate, Rocket onto Icon and Zatanna turned Captain Marvel back into his child form thus breaking the hold of the Star O Tech. Artemis and Kid Flash were keeping Green Arrow, Flash and Aquaman busy. Aqualad came and together they placed the cure on all three of you. Meanwhile with Wolf's help I placed a cure on Hawkwomen, Rocket trapped Wonder Women and… I started my fight with Batman. Superboy started his with Superman and Martian Manhunter until Miss Martian took her uncle out. During the fight both Superboy and I realized we couldn't stop Batman and Superman on our own and combined forces. I cured Batman while Superboy trapped Superman in a chokehold and I had to use kryptonite to subdue him before curing him as well. Miss Martian with the help of Wolf cured Wonder Women the second Rocket released her from her hold." Robin explained in a monotone voice, during the story the team had started to shift around nervously and from the looks of horror on the league's faces they had not been expecting this.

"We… We attacked you?" Superman's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, man I don't think I've ever been so glad to have Supey on our side otherwise we all would be dead!" Robin clapped Connor cheerfully on the shoulder, the clone gave a little smile but he did notice the wince the 13 year old gave when he moved.

"Yeah, thanks man!" Kid Flash grinned.

"You're welcome… Hey Robin… Can we talk?" Connor nodded his head at the door.

"Sure Supey." Robin nodded. "There is security camera feeds if you want to verify our story Batman. I will warn you, you won't like what you will see." Robin called over his shoulder as he limped out of the room, Connor following right behind him hiding the limp from the others.

"So what's up Con?" Robin asked with fake cheerfulness.

"You can drop the act now Robin." Connor crossed his arms pinning the 13 year old with a look.

"What act?" He asked tensely.

"I saw your fight with Batman, I know how hard he kicks and punches. I also can see that bruise forming and how you are favoring your left leg. You. Can. Drop. The. Act." Connor stressed.

"…What do you want me to do Connor? Tell Batman, my father that he beat the shit out me? Tell him that he punched me so hard I had to put relocate my own jaw after his uppercut. Tell him how he may have broken my shin. He cannot know how much he hurt me, he holds onto things like this. If he finds out he will never forgive himself, so please. He. Cannot. Know." Robin stressed, lowering his voice to a harsh whisper stepping closer to the clone. Connor blinked and nodded his head promising he wouldn't tell Batman silently activating his X-ray vision and saw Robin did indeed have a recently relocated jaw, a broken shin and bruises on his ribs and spreading down his spine.

"At least let me get you medical attention." Connor asked softly.

"Fine… Not here, I know someone who can help us. Don't give me that look, I know how kryptonite can affect you and you need just as much rest as I need." Robin poked Superboy in the chest, smirking when he saw the taller teen flinch at the pressure.

"Fine, fine." Connor rolled his eyes. "Let me at least help you, you shouldn't walk on that shin." Without waiting for a response he scooped Robin up in his arms and headed towards the Zeta tubes with Wolf at his heels.

"What I'm about to show you is like beyond SUPER top secret. I am going to trust you with this, with my identity. Who I am under this mask and I know you won't judge me for it and I know you won't reveal it to anyone." Robin spoke softly inputting coordinates into the Zeta tube from the comfort of Connor's arms.

" **Recognized Robin B-01, Superboy B-04."**  The voice announced as they disappeared into the yellow light.

* * *

"Show us the security feed." Batman ordered and the team exchanged looks.

"Are you positive you want to see it?" Kid Flash asked and this hardened Batman's resolve.

"Show me the feed." Batman growled.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Rocket shook her head, bringing up the video feed. The league watched as the team true to Robin's words cured the league. Green Arrow, Flash and Aquaman flinched while they watched as they attacked their 'kids'.

"Good timing." Flash commented when the air lock slammed shut knocking the trio out and KF went and cured them.  _The feed switched over to Hawkwomen attacking Robin with her mace but thankfully he flipped out of the way and Wolf tackled her to the ground and Robin cured her._

_A golden rope flew towards him and Diana stiffened but relaxed when Robin was covered in a bubble thanks to Rocket and in turn Wonder Women was trapped. Batman dropped from above, Robin flipped off Rocket's shoulder kicking Batman in the chest but was flung into a wall instead and Rocket flew into the air. Robin slowly stood up and Batman glared at him and cracked his knuckles._

The tension in the room was so thick it would have to be cut with a steak knife. Batman's fists were so curled so tightly he wasn't surprised he didn't break the fabric and draw blood.

_Robin quickly threw smoke pellets at Batman and flew into the smoke with a kick but hit nothing and Batman punched him. The feed switched to Superman punching Connor twice, the second one sent him into a wall. Connor looked up to see both Superman and Martian Manhunter coming towards him, S-cycle flew out of nowhere taking down Martian Manhunter and Wolf pounced onto Superman who then threw Wolf down as the S-cycle crashed down on top of him. Superman lifted her up into the air slamming her into the ceiling; Connor followed that up with a punch. While the two were fighting Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter went at it and she turned into her White Martian form and took him down before Superman punched her in the face and Connor went on the attack again but Superman punched Connor through two layers of cement._

_Connor went through the cement floor as Robin did a few backhand springs past Connor, Robin backed up when Batman landed right in front of him before the duo began close combat fighting which ended quickly when Batman kicked out throwing Robin backwards, the boy wonder flipped back to land on his feet. He took out his escrima sticks and the two went at it again. Robin sent a high kick towards Batman who grabbed Robin's shin and threw him. Robin flipped over the Connor made hole, he looked up to see Batman had disappeared. He turned around only to get an uppercut to his jaw from his mentor; Robin flew down through the hole landing beside Connor. The two exchanged words as both Batman and Superman flew down to the level the two were on._

_With utter trust Robin let Superboy swing him around before releasing his grip launching the Boy Wonder at the Dark Knight sending them both into the wall. As they fell Robin placed the cure on the back of his neck while Superboy got Superman in a choke hold and shouted something at Robin, who nodded and held a small piece of glowing green kryptonite rendering both of them helpless. Once the cure was placed on Superman's neck Robin snapped the box closed and helped Connor up._

The feed cut off and the room was silent.

"Oh my Hera…" Diana breathed, as the league members looked anywhere that wasn't the team.

" **Recognized Robin B-01, Superboy B-04."**  The Zeta tube computer called out and the others exchanged looks.

"Where are they going?" Superman questioned.

"My best guess would be the batcave." Batman spoke in a robotic tone of voice as he got to his feet. "I will make sure they are alright and bring them back here as soon as I am sure they are ready." He left no room for argument as he strode from the room heading towards the Zeta tubes.

"So Supey gets to know Rob's identity huh." Kid Flash muttered to himself before grasping Artemis's hand tightly.

"So you and Artemis huh?" Flash was slowly walking to his nephew's side.

"Yeah, it was a long time in the making." Wally admitted.

"About time too." Artemis nudged his side as Oliver came to stand with them.

"If you hurt her, you won't be able to have children understood?" Oliver asked glaring at the speedster from under his hood and mask.

"Understood." Wally nodded and Artemis rolled her eyes cuddling into the redhead's side.

"Kaldur…" Aquaman came over to Aqualad.

"My king." Kaldur inclined his head.

"There is no need for that, after what I have done to you and your team today I have no reason to be called that by you." Aquaman shook his head.

"My king, you were not in control. The others and myself do not blame you or any other members of the league, as you could not help you actions. I see no reason to as why you are not my king." Aqualad said firmly holding out his hand, after a second of hesitation Aquaman took a firm grasp of Aqualad's offered hand and the two exchanged smiles.

"I am sorry we attacked you, or tried to." Diana walked towards the remaining team members; Icon was wrapped up in a hug from Rocket.

"Ah don't go all emotional on us now." Rocket exclaimed from Icon's arms. "All that matters is that you all are back to normal."

The other nodded their heads in agreement and gave the members of the league looks that read 'don't even try to mess with us on this'.

"We thank you for turning us back to normal." Superman added in quickly.

"Our pleasure, just don't make a habit of it alright? If Robin didn't know the layout and security system of the Watchtower so well we might not have even been able to do anything." Zatanna spoke up.

"Speaking of… How did Robin know about it so well?" Megan tapped her chin.

"It might be the fact that he helped Batman design this place." Hal added his two sense in.

"Really?" Megan's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really, without him and the Bats this place wouldn't even exist." Hal said sounding rather proud of what the little bird had accomplished, speaking of. He hoped Batman wouldn't overreact like he always did when it came to his little Robin. Good luck to Superboy that's all he could say.

* * *

Halfway to the Zeta tubes Batman stopped and stared at the wall in front of him, he lashed out with his fists and left some good-sized indents. He glared down at his fists, the same fists that used to hold his son close when he had a nightmare, the very same fists that had harmed his son. He tightened them even more if possible as he stalked to the Zeta tube and entered the yellow light.

" **Recognized Batman 01."**  The voice announced and he walked out into the Batcave to voices of Dick, Connor and Alfred.

"Dick, the more you move the more this is going to hurt." Connor scolded.

"Yeah I know Con, but it hurts! Ouch be more careful!" Dick yelped.

"Master Richard please stop squirming." Alfred chimed in. Batman rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks sucking in a sharp breath. Robin… No Dick was sitting on a medical bed his leg outstretched in front of him with Alfred wrapping it tightly in a bandage. Connor was lying on his side facing Dick on another bed, a Superman tested IV in his arm to help counteract the effects of exposure to kryptonite. An X-Ray was up on the screen showing Dick's jaw, it had been relocated back into place. A dark bruise was spreading down Dick's unmasked face and others scattered over his ribs.

"Uh… Hi Batman, back so soon?" Dick gulped as he made eye contact with his father.

"Alfred, Connor would you leave us?" Batman asked. Alfred nodded finishing the wrapping of Dick's shin and extracted the IV from Connor's arm. Superboy had his eyes trained on Batman warily, only looking away when a pale hand touched his forearm. Blue eyes locked and a moment later Connor nodded at Dick and sent one last look at Batman before leaving with Alfred who said something about cookies.

The moment the two were gone Batman removed his cowl turning into Bruce Wayne once more and was at Dick's side in an instant, getting a closer look at the injuries on the Boy Wonder. The injuries HE had caused. Dick wasted no time in throwing his arms around his father, not caring that Bruce stiffened under the pressure of the hug.

"I thought I lost you." Dick muttered into the Batman suit.

"I almost lost you. I almost…" Bruce trailed off gently detangling Dick's arms from his waist. Dick looked up; hurt flashing in his eyes before understanding took over.

"Don't." Dick stated firmly. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this." He jabbed his finger into Bruce's chest, taking the Dark Knight by surprise. "This." He gestured to his injured body. "Was NOT your fault, this was Savage and Klarion's fault. I swear if you dwell on this and believe this was your fault I will… I will… Well I'll find something to do to you, but I can't think very straight right now. My point however still stands!" Dick exclaimed forcefully, his eyes started to droop down.

"Message received." Bruce grunted hesitantly reaching out to his son, Dick smiled and moved a bit so Bruce's hand was on his head. Dick's eyes closed and Bruce stroked his hair softly like he used to when Dick was younger.

"I think Alfred drugged me…" Dick yawned snuggling closer to his father.

"Sleep, we can go back to the Watchtower when you and Connor are well rested." Bruce inclined his head.

"Don't be mad… I trust him… He's my… Brother." Dick muttered as he slipped into an unconscious state safely tucked against Bruce's side. Bruce draped his Batman cape around his young son, letting the black fabric engulf the small body. A low whine made Bruce realize that Wolf was staring him down warningly from the foot of Connor's bed. Bruce didn't even notice the large creature; he had been too focused in on his injured bird.

"I will not harm him again." Bruce swore to himself, the sleeping boy against his side and Wolf that was keeping an eye out. Wolf grunted approvingly before dropping his head onto his paws for a little nap.

"Dick is fine Connor, just resting." Bruce spoke up a few moments later.

"Are you sure you don't have super hearing?" Connor muttered as he walked over to the bed where Bruce and Dick were laying on.

"100% human." Bruce assured. "Thank you for helping my son and if he trusts you… Then I may be able to." Bruce admitted to the teenager standing awkwardly beside the bed.

"…Thank you." Connor looked away embarrassed.

"Get some rest." Bruce grunted nodding at the other bed. Connor nodded and laid back down on his bed, Wolf noticed and made his way up to curl around beside his best friend before dozing off again, Connor not far behind. Bruce let his chin rest on top of Dick's head, closing his eyes. Ready to get some sleep of his own before going back to face the rest of the league and any other problems that might arise when they looked further into the time they were controlled.


End file.
